


The Bill Clinton Dream

by Aurora2



Series: My Dream Log [1]
Category: Just my dream log.
Genre: Dreams I remember, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random remembrance of a dream January 16, 2016.  And even more random since I spend nearly zero time thinking about Bill Clinton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bill Clinton Dream

I was in a building that seemed like a government building, at first, just looking for a bathroom. The bathroom I found was peculiar and did not have proper cubicles and there were people working at desks in there so I left. As I got to another room I saw Bill Clinton sitting on a folding chair with a clipboard on his lap doing some paper work. I took the clip board off his lap and then removed my underwear. I was wearing a skirt. My intention was to straddle him but then I remembered what I was doing and continued walking down a hallway to a glass wall where there was a view of some interesting trees. I leaned my head against the glass still clutching my panties in my hand, confused about why I would have done such a thing.


End file.
